


That's Hot

by TVObsessee



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVObsessee/pseuds/TVObsessee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Booth was thinking when Brennan came out of the bathroom in Vegas that one time many seasons ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Hot

Booth was beginning to think she would never come out of the bathroom. She had chosen a dress to wear for their little undercover assignment soon, and it had been a disaster. She still looked great, she always looked great, but it wasn't what he was looking for. Fortunately, he had anticipated this and got her something himself. He had had to do a little recon work of her closet at hope before hand. Then was for a different reason, but he still benefited from the information.

When she came out of the bathroom for the second time the whole world stood still. She's my partner, she's my partner, she's my partner, Booth chanted to himself in his head.

Her phone rang; probably the squints, calling with information that might help them catch the killer. He indicated for him to zip her up, and he had to really refrain himself from doing something he would regret later. But that didn't prevent him from saying something inappropriate. She was slightly distracted, so he could probably get away with it.

"That's hot."


End file.
